My Hero Academia Plus Wolverine
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. The 18 Pro Hero Midnight has adopted a young boy named Izuku Midoriya with a special unique Quirk that is like the old hero of legend: the Wolverine after the death of his mother and losing his memories while being forced on experiments. Now Izuku will walk on a difficult path on becoming a hero, but Midnight will be by side. IzukuxMidnightxHarem. Diff Izuku. Blood. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Adopts a Wolverine**

"Ummm, man, today sure was intense running class at UA." Said a woman walking home as the hero school end some time ago.

The woman is a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Her clothing is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black breast-less leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a red domino mask. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

Her name is Nemuri Kayama and she is one of Pro Heroes in the world full of heroes, about 80% of the population, she is also known by her hero code name: the 18+ only Hero "Midnight" who enjoys dominating villains and others through her sexily charm and her Quirk.

Nermuri looks up to the sky seeing how it's all crimson red thinking how beautiful it is, then she suddenly begun to look sad.

"I hope All Might is doing okay." Nermuri worried. It has been two days since the epic fight the Symbol of Peace Hero, All Might after he defeated the most dangerous and powerful villain in the whole world, but he majorly injured as a price for his victory. He's been sent to the top-best hospital though in secret.

All Might want to keep this battle in the dark so that everyone can still believe he's the Symbol of Peace of the world and always smiling on his face whenever he faces danger. Although, this worries the female hero and some other heroes who knows the battle and his condition that he'll still be the same.

Nermuri look at the sky some more and seeing a big puff of black smoke rising to the sky before looking away.

Wait, smoke?

She quick looks up again to see that it ism definitely smoke coming from somewhere in a apartment building and sprint towards to where the smoke is hopefully to find nobody is hurt, but she'll prove to be wrong.

Once she made a sharp turn in the corner of the street, she saw that only one apartment room is set on fire seeing as the rest of the building seems to be unharmed, she ran again into the building reaching the smoking room. She made it to the door immediately opening it, instantly knowing that something has happened here, rushing in to see some holes and almost everything is broken into pieces. There are flames all around burning mostly everything it touches, but she didn't care.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Nerumri called out hoping to find any survivors here.

She heard nothing at first and called out again for a few times, after a moment of silent her finally heard something aside from the burning sounds; a soft groan coming from one of the rooms probably the nearest one closest to Midnight. She was about to run towards that room until she suddenly trip on something which happens to be a fire extinguisher, lucky, huh? Nermuri use this to take out some of the fire around even though she knew one wouldn't be enough to clear out the whole room as the fire keeps spreading, she just needs to get to that person. Once she reaches that room with the door open, she found a woman laying on the ground on a small pool of her own blood. Midnight quickly went to the victim's side checking it she's alright.

"Hey, you alright, talk to me." Midnight said seeing if the woman would respond.

"…My son… They took… him…" The woman said heavily like she's dying.

"They? Who took your son, did 'They' started this fire?" Midnight asked, but the woman couldn't speak much due to the state she's in, but she nodded.

"They came… for him… for his Quirk…" She answered.

The sexy hero then notices her wounds to be deep; one bullet wound to the stomach. To Midnight's fear, this woman was beyond saving.

"Damn it, whoever those bastards are, they're gonna pay!" Midnight declared clutching her fists in rage.

The dying woman look towards the bed and reach her hand at it, something floats from under the bed and onto the palm of her hand. She held it up to Midnight gesturing her to take it.

"…It's one… of the men's… phone… took it… without them knowing." The woman panted as her arm begins to shake like jelly.

"P-Please, save my son… all he ever wants is… to be a hero like… All Might…" The woman pleaded as tears flows from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll save him and I'll see to it that he'll become a great hero." Midnight promised, grabbing the hand with the phone.

"What is your son's name?" Midnight asked.

"…Izuku…" She spoked her final word.

The woman smiled knowing she can trust the hero woman as her arm became limp and her eyes close for one last time, the life within the woman is gone forever, dying in the arms of a pro hero as Midnight begun to shed tears feeling regret for not saving her sooner and maybe her son too.

Midnight carries the body out of the room while noticing some loud noises coming from below, looking down to see the fire department has finally arrived with some Pro Heroes as well.

 **(3 Months Later)**

Nermuri stands in front of the grave of the woman who died in her arms two months ago, learning her name to be Inko Midoriya who was a lovable and caring mother. She attended her funeral a week after her death with some people who knew her and were closest to her, offering their prayer and respects to her, wishing her a safe journey to heaven. She comes visiting the grave whenever she can, standing there feeling the guilt of not saving her then she heard footsteps coming from behind.

"What do you want Aizawa?" Nermuri asked, feeling no mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Just came to see how you're doing." The man "Aizawa" walked up to Nermuri's side.

Aizawa, also known as his hero name Eraserhead, is a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle.

"To think, this sort of thing happened right after All Might's big battle." Aizawa said, though he may not show it but Aizawa too feels guilty for the loss of an innocent life.

"I will find those bastards and save Izuku, I'd made a promise to her, even if it takes me a life time." Nermuri determined to fulfill that promise.

"Well, life time maybe sooner than you think." Aizawa mentioned confusing his fellow hero, he held up his phone in Nermuri's face showing her an image of a suspicious man.

"The owner of the phone from the crime scene, we found him, and we managed to get some info out of him including where the boy is." Aizawa informed.

Midnight's eyes widen in shock then quickly change into the looks of determination with a hint of anger.

 **(Snowy Mountain, Canada)**

A helicopter flies over the side of the snowy mountain with the Pro Heroes Midnight and Eraserhead preparing themselves in case a fight breaks out, along with some soldiers by their side. The copter lands and the door slide open as the heroes and soldiers step out, looking around making sure the area is clear.

"According to my spy, the entrance to the secret lab should be close by." Eraserhead said.

"What exactly is this lab for?" Midnight asked.

"Probably a little inhuman; they're doing experiments on young kids or teens with Quirks seeing if they can evolve further and make them in living weapons for their own needs." Eraserhead recalled of what the guy told him.

"Well, they'll be bagging for mercy when I'm through with them." Midnight threatened whips her froggy-style whip while looking both sexy and scary at the same time.

"What Quirk did Izuku has that they wanted him so bad?" Midnight asked as they started walking to find the secret entrance.

"Well, about that, do you remember the hero Wolverine?" Eraserhead asked which made her confused.

"Wolverine, as in the Vicious Hero that has killed some bad guys with his metal-claws and has a healing factor like he has two Quirks? I've heard stories about him. Midnight said, remembering some of the stories she was told when she was younger about the Wolverine. Though what this has to do with Izuku.

"Well, apparently, when the kid discovered his Quirk; he accidently cut himself with a knife and it healed almost instantly then later he found bone-claws coming out of his knuckles." Aizawa explained further, shocking the sexual hero.

"Wait, are you saying he's related to the Wolverine?" Midnight asked.

"Probably, could be his descendant." Aizawa said.

"What, his descendant, you sure?" Midnight asked gasp of this.

"Don't know, all I DO know is that Izuku did inherited Wolverine's power somehow and they must've took him because of that." Aizawa explained.

Before Midnight could ask any further, one of the soldiers called out of them.

"Eraserhead! Midnight! I think I've found it!" He shouted.

The two Heroes quickly went to the soldier who shows them a large metal door as they also see another soldier doing some computer hacking to open the door.

"Alright people, I hope you're all prepare because we may have to fight our way to save any people inside that were forced to be here against their will." Eraserhead stated readying his scarf.

Seconds later, the soldier cracks the security system getting the door to open and everyone starts running in but staying close together so they won't get separate unless either Eraserhead and Midnight says so.

It seems easy to enter the place without any guards standing at the door, in Aizawa's case it seems too easy. Getting worry that something is wrong here. He also saw claw marks and from the looks of it, something was dragging away from the door.

"Everyone be on guard and prepare for the worse!" Eraserhead ordered.

Everyone saw a light up ahead at the end of the hallway, they enter an open space area then their eyes widen of the horrible sight they're seeing: there were dead bodies all around, some were scientist, and most were soldiers of the place, the wounds look fresh that this scene had happened not too long ago. Some blood staining on the floor and the corpses, and some electric stuff and equipment have all been shredded, as Eraserhead thinks they're from the same guy who made the claw marks he saw earlier.

Then on instinct, one of the soldier pointed his gun at one of the tunnels getting a weird feeling that something or someone is coming this way, then a man carrying something on his back step into the light.

The man has white hair with blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as the dead soldiers.

"Hold it, let me check." Eraserhead ordered the troops to stand down as he walks up to the man.

They stare at each other for a moment or two until Eraserhead spoke.

"Does the carpet much the curtains?" Eraserhead asked.

"Nope, and it never will." The Man said smiling as Eraserhead smiled too as they shake hands. Eraserhead turns back to his group.

"It's okay guys, this is the spy I was telling you about." Eraserhead informed, the soldiers lay down their guns.

"Hey, man, glad to see you're okay." Aizawa said.

"Yeah, and glad to see you're still grumpy on life." The Spy joked making his friend feel annoy.

"So, mind telling us what happened here?" Aizawa asked referring to the destruction here.

"Well, believe or not, this little guy right here was the certain of it." The Spy showed them a boy sleeping on his back.

The boy has dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks.

Midnight instantly recognizes the boy, being the son of the dead Inko.

"Izuku!" Midnight gasped running to the boy, taking him off the Spy.

"Don't worry about searching for others, he was the only one here in this lab." The Spy informed. Surprise to hear that such a large place is for one kid.

"I'm just glad he's safe, now his mother can rest in peace." Midnight commented.

"That is… IF his remembers his mom." The Spy mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked. The Spy signs, knowing she won't like what he's about to tell her.

"Well, first off; the scientist did the most inhuman thing ever, coating his whole skeleton even his bone claws with vibranium." The Spy said, shocking the two Pros as they gasp.

"After that, they brainwashed into forgetting everything about his past, he went on a blind-by-rage rampage and as you can see did quite a mess to the place, probably killed everyone here." The Spy continued on of what he saw here.

"I tried calming the kid down, it was tough at first but succeed in the end… only for someone to fire a vibranium bullet to the head and knocked him out cold, but I'd dealt with him." The Spy smirked.

Midnight look down at the sleeping Izuku, feeling sad that the boy has lost everything including himself. However, that will not stop her from keeping the promise she made to Inko to watch over and see him become the greatest hero in the world. Even greater than All Might. As she now set herself a new duty of becoming this boy's mother.

She stands up with Izuku in her arms and walking back to where they came in with a stronger determination in her eyes.

* * *

 **KO new story is made and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I know I said I wouldn't make anymore new stories, but there was this though in my head about My Hero Academia with a couple crossover ideas like Izuku inheriting the Wolverine's power as he'll also get All Might's One for All.**

 **Midnight as taken the role as Izuku's new mom as he lost both his blood mom and his memories of his life, hope she's up to the task. And will be a harem for Izuku. I also gave him vibranium coating instead of adamantium since it was originally made from vibranium.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clawing His Way Through Life**

In a dark room as the curtains cover the window as sunlight shines through the small openings of the curtains with a sleeping boy on the bed as he moves around a bit, he seems to be having a bad dream as he's sweating and groaning in his sleep.

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _The young boy in a dark place sitting on his knees in a large pool of blood as there are some blood stains on his clothes and few on his face, he stares at his blood-stained arms with sharp metal claws sticking out of the knuckles. His expression is that of a very frighten child scared out of his shit as he pants like he just ran through a marathon or two, yet the same time his feels at ease feeling this is natural._

" _I-Izuku…?" A woman called out nervously._

 _Then suddenly, the boy named Izuku throws his head up screaming in a growling roar before getting on his feet spreading his arms out with the claws still out ready to pounce on then ran towards the screen slashing his claws at the woman as the loud horrid scream let out and blood splashing out staining on the floor._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH?!" Izuku screamed throwing the bed sheet off and swinging his arms around with the claws coming out.

"Izuku, sweetie!" A woman shouted barging in the room revealing herself to be none other than Nemuri Kayama, also known as the Rated-R Hero: Midnight, wearing her causal clothing of an oversize sweater that goes down to her upper half of her thighs near the knees.

"Izuku, calm down!" Nemuri worried as she avoids the claws and grabs her adopted son's arm as he still screaming a bit

"Izuku, you have to calm down and breathe!" Nemuri said hugging Izuku holding down his clawed-arm and stroking his green-messy hair. The claws have started scratching her legs a bit, that hurt but she didn't care, she'll take in all the pain for her child.

Izuku kept growling for a moment or two until he finally calms down from his anger of the nightmare he experienced. He opens his eyes to see his mother holding him in an embrace noticing his claws are out and her legs have some scratches bleeding a bit putting two together of what happened.

"Oh my gosh, mom, I'm so sorry!" Izuku cried returning the embace.

"It's okay sweetie, you didn't hurt me or anything." Nemuri assured, the hug lasted for a few more seconds until the separate sitting on the edge of the bed together.

"I take it you had a nightmare?" Nemuri asked, Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, it was like the ones I had before but probably worst as it looked like I was about to kill you and I couldn't stop myself." Izuku explained seeing his hands shaken, Nemuri gentle place her hands on his to stop the shaking.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing bad will happen to us." Nemuri smiled moving Izuku's head to eye contact.

"But everyday my rage gets bigger, the urges to impale my claws on someone who just pisses me off won't stop screaming in my head, and it's no help with Kacchan keep lashing out at me for years." Izuku grunted pointing out his problems.

"(I still find it hard to believe that he and this Bakugo boy were friends when they were little kids consider the rivalry grudge against each other.)" Namuri thought. Remembering the time when she first meant Katsuki Bakugo seeing his angry, lash-out behavior and how he treats others thinking he's better than everyone because of his Explosion Quirk.

According to the mother of Kastuki, they used to be such close friends always dreaming on becoming great heroes like the Number One, Symbol of Peace All Might. That is until they got their Quirk developed during their childhood, it seemed that Izuku got the most attention because of his claws and healing factor which made Katsuki angry-jealous. Izuku tried to make peace with him wanting to keep their friendship in tact though most of the time Katsuki just brush him off.

Kastuki was also really mad when he found Izuku with memory lost thinking he wasn't worth remembering, though Nemuri can see a little caring concern for Izuku even though he doesn't show it on the outside.

"Hey, look on the bright side sweetie, you got one more year in middle school then is to the hero school: UA!" Nemuri cheered raising both her hands in the air as her breasts bounces a bit.

"Y-yeah, very excited!" Izuku stuttered raising a fist. He's also blushing that he saw his adopted mom's bounces boobs, he did his best to hide the blushing cheeks.

"Oh, I can't wait for you get accepted there; we'll be able to go there together, you'll probably be in my class though maybe not as the homeroom teacher, but it's still going to be fun!" Nemuri excited with her arms pressing her breasts together.

Izuku smiles, feeling happy of seeing his mother with a bright happy expression on her face and knowing she cares for him deeply. For as long as he can remember, Nemuri has been doing her best to raise him to be a great kid living out a peaceful family life while maintaining her jobs as both the Pro Heroes and teacher at UA. It was difficult at first being a single mother, but thanks to the help of her friends like some heroes in town she knows and others at the school it's been good spending some time with Izuku and keeping up her hero job. They even go on special occasion together like vacation at the beach on summer or other places during the holidays, going to great events like big conversation and visiting some families.

He's also been feeling a little erotic for some time in the past few years for Nemuri, seeing some articles and pictures of her doing a sexually poses trying to be sexy and cool which he finds them interesting and lovely. He also begun to realize that he's having a crush on his own adopted mom though he try his best to control himself around her, and some other girls his animal-instinct suddenly find interesting.

"I get the feeling that it's gonna be a special experience for the both of us!" Izuku smiled.

"I know, now let's go get some breakfast. I made blueberry pancakes!" Nemuri said getting up from the bed.

"Okay." Izuku responded. Just as Izuku got up from the bed, he accidently bumps into Nemuri as she was walking out and the two trips over each other on the floor.

Izuku groan in a slight pain from his back hitting the floor and he felt something pressing on top of him as he also feels lips kissing into to something weird yet pleasuring sensation, he tries moving his hands around until he felt something around and long. He was getting a bad feeling about what he's about to find out as he slowly opens his eyes to see what's going on. He gasps as he sees his mom right on top face-to-face, while kissing each other on the lips, Nemuri is also shocked of the sudden position they are in. They face became beating red of embarrassment and their minds blank for what felt like a few hours, but it's really been a few seconds.

They quickly themselves off each other and standing on their feet though now feeling awkward of what just happened.

"…Uh, so… those pancakes…?" Izuku awkwardly asked.

"Y-Yes, the pancakes… let's go before they get cold." Nemuri said nervously and walk out shaking a little.

Izuku stayed behind while his mind is still showing the imagine of him and Nemuri kissing each other from the accident and he can't get it out of his head no matter how much he tries to forget.

"(Oh FUCK?! I kissed my own mom?!)" Izuku thought freaking out.

"(Oh FUCK?! I kissed my own son?!)" Nemuri thought freaking out, while serving the pancakes.

After Izuku and Nemuri had an awkward breakfast, Izuku said his goodbye and ran out the door as quickly as he can before thing between became weirder.

He walks down the street and taking a shortcut to get to the school faster, then as he stops at the street light he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey, Izuku baby!" A woman called.

Izuku turns to his left seeing a familiar running up to him

She's a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes and long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair curled into two strands. She wears her hero costume that's composed of a purple and cream-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

She's the new hero in town calling herself Mt. Lady, and a close friend to Izuku and Midnight also named Yu Takeyama whenever she's not on hero duties much.

"Oh hey, Mt. Lady, going on patrol on your first day?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to make a big entrance to let while fighting a dangerous villain while looking sexy!" Yu posed sexy, which made Izuku blush a bit.

"Well, I hope you do awesome and don't let any bastards stand in your way." Izuku encouraged.

"Thanks, and I hope to see you on the frontline soon!" Yu winked as she hugs his arm between her breasts, making him blush some more.

"Y-yeah, okay. Oh, the light's green, better get going, see ya!" Izuku ran across the street.

"Hehe, that Izuku sure is cute, especially when he gets all vicious!" Yu squealed in joy.

 **(Later at School)**

"(Oh man, that was an unexpected morning.)" Izuku thought with his face pressing on the desk.

"Hey, Deku!" A young boy shouted.

Izuku groan wanting to deal with this 'guy' right now. He moves his head to see a familiar annoying boy standing right next to him.

He's a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes. He wears the black clothing school uniform like Izuku and everyone else. He's Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku "friend" and rival since childhood, they've been at each other throats even getting into fights sometimes.

"What do you want Kacchan?" Izuku asked groaning.

"You, being sad or whatever you're in is annoying and it's been ten minutes since school ended." Katsuki pointed at the clock.

"And why bother telling me, you could've just left." Izuku grunted.

"I haven't decided on where to go yet, and you being here is no help!" Katsuki yelled.

"Oh, if you're tried of looking at me, maybe I'll cut out those idiotic eyes out!" Izuku growled as he shows his claws from one arm.

"Please, I'll blow off those toothpicks before you can even touch me!" Katsuki shouted back showing off the small explosion on his hand.

"Hey, hey, easy there Bakugo, you guys will get in trouble for using your Quirks on school ground." One of Katsuki's groon reminded that using Quirk power in public without a license is prohibited.

Izuku and Katsuki growl at each other a moment or two until they look away bothering to continue this argument any longer.

"See you later, Deku." Katsuki said walking out of the classroom with his friends.

"Hopefully MUCH later, Kacchan." Izuku said packing up his stuff including his old notebooks of all the heroes and their quirks he used to study. That was the time before he lost his memories of his previous life.

So far, he made thirteen volumes of his Quirk book even though he's not sure himself why he does that whenever he sees new heroes with new quirks to show off. Apparently, it was a hobby he always does according to some people he knew him and his late blood-mother.

"I wish I could remember you, mom." Izuku sighed, referring about his first mom Inko Midoriya.

Soon, Izuku was through a different path to get his mind clear from his sad thoughts wondering if he really deserves to be a hero.

Suddenly, his instinct kicks in a dodging a slim-like tentacle attack. The attacker reveal himself to be a big slimy creature, probably a transmutation Quirk.

"What the…?" Izuku surprised that someone or something tried to sneak up on him as he brings out his claws.

"Oh, you're fast and very sharp with those claws, you'll be the perfect host for me!" The Slim Villain smirked.

"Like Hell that'll ever happen." Izuku growled getting ready to fight.

The Slim Villain chuckles as he launches a slimy-tentacle at the boy who slashes it away, then more tentacles came in as he slashes them more while dodging at the same time. However, unnoticed to him that a small thin slim is creeping its way to his feet then lashes on his leg.

"What?" Izuku gasped as the slim grew from the leg to his whole body barely leaving the head.

"Thanks kid, this body of yours is gonna do big wonders for me!" The Slim Villain said as he slowly starts to take over Izuku's body.

"(No, not like this!)" Izuku thought trying to break free but fail.

" **Never Fear, boy.** " A loud hype man shouted from behind. The slim villain turns around and gasps of seeing someone the whole world knows.

A very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. His hair casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes. He's wearing a white shirt and brown-yellow pants.

This man is All Might, the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace.

Izuku was barely conscious as the slim covering most of his head and in his mouth causing suffocation, but he got one good look at All Might.

" **Because I am here!** " All Might said.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It seems that Izuku is doing okay with his life living with his adopted mom and attending school like anyone else except that he accidently kissed Midnight on the lips and got caught by a slimy villain who's trying to take over Izuku's body. Luckily, he's about to save by the Number One Hero in the world and may learn some more about him in the next chapter including a certain event.**

 **Hope you like Mt. Lady showing up early in the story and is a long-time friend with Midnight as she gotten know to Izuku as well which involves a little flittering and teasing.**

 **And THANK YOU for the big support of this story getting tones of favorites, follows, and views all in one chapter!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Herotic Heart Reawaken!**

 **(Dreamscape)**

" _Remarkable, this child is like that legendary heroes of old age so long ago before Quirks." A Scientist excited looking at the clipboard._

 _A 9-year-old Izuku is seen struggling to break free the examination table, looking scared of all the men around him wearing lab coats but couldn't make out their faces for some reason._

" _Perhaps with this Quirk, our Master will be fully healed!" Another Scientist said._

" _Yes, but first I want to see how far we can push that power." The Leader Scientist smirked evilly._

 _Izuku got scared even more not knowing what these men are going to do to him something about his Quirk and feared that their experiments are about to get worst for him. He wished his mother or any hero were here to save him right now._

" _Now, it's time we move up with the experiment."_

 _Then everything went black._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

" **Hey kid, wake up, wake up, please!"** The large muscle man slapped Izuku on the cheek repeatedly.

Izuku instantly shot his eyes open and lash out in blinded rage from the nightmare with his claws out swinging them randomly as the large man quickly steps back.

" **Whoa, easy there young man, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise as a Hero."** The man said.

Izuku soon calm himself down getting in some deep breathing.

"Sorry about that, it just…" Izuku paused as he saw the man standing right in front of him.

The man a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. His appearance resembles a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. His hair casted a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes. He wears a white shirt and slightly-dark green pants.

"Hold on, you're… All Might" Izuku's eyes widen of major realization that he is now seeing the Number One Hero in the world right in front of him.

" **Hahaha, sorry about getting your involve young man, but I was trying to catch that sludge villain as quickly as I could but the sewer systems are difficult to navigate."** All Might apologized.

"And no need to worry about the villain, I got trapped him!" All Might pulled out a bottle showing the sludge villain trapped in his small prison.

"It's really All Might… I gotta get his autograph!" Izuku said getting his notebook and discovered he already signed.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you, thank you so much! I can't wait to show this to my mom!" Izuku excited.

" **Yes, I know Midnight would be happy to hear of your experiences moments ago."** All Might blurted out.

Izuku stopped himself upon hearing All Might saying his mom's hero name.

"Wait, you know my mom?" Izuku asked.

" **Sorry, got to go turn this villain in."** All Might said before jumping high gliding in the air.

While on his way, All Might felt pain in his body.

" **(Oh on, I'm at my limit.)"** All Might thought, then he felt something on his leg. Looking down gasps of seeing Izuku hanging on to his leg for deer life.

"Hey kid, you know that's not safe." All Might pointed out.

"Sorry, it just you sounded like you know my mom well." Izuku scared.

" **Oh yes, huh, how about we talk about it when we land."** All Might suggested.

"Sure!" Izuku agreed.

" **(Well, it looks like the son will learn the secret like the mother.)"** All Might thought.

 **(With Midnight)**

Midnight is seen sitting at her desk in the teacher lounge just finished doing some paperwork after another hard day in UA working with some students seeing them having potential of being Pros. She took out her phone checking the time.

"Izuku should be out by now, hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble, especially with that Bakugo kid." Midnight worried.

Sometimes whenever things get really intense between Izuku and Katsuki, they ended up fighting each other trying to see who's the better fighter and the mothers always have to stop them before things could get out of control.

"Well, on the bright side Izuku will be coming to UA soon and he may end up my class!" Midnight squealed of excitement spending the day with her adopted son in school.

"Just as long as you two don't have any sex on school ground then I'll be okay with it." Eraserhead said walking pass with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What-I-you bastard!" Midnight snapped of anger and embarrassment with her cheeks blushing.

"Relax, I was only teasing." Eraserhead smirked before exiting the room.

Midnight let out a heavy sigh as she is reminded of the kiss this morning with Izuku that wouldn't get out of her head, and Shota's teasing only made it more difficult.

"(Damn it, he's my son I can't do that to him!)" Midnight thought leaning back looking at the ceiling.

"But maybe… we could be…" Midnight said to herself.

 **(Back with Izuku and All Might)**

"So, as you see I need to keep people believing in the Symbol of Peace otherwise they'll be no hope for the world." All Might finished explaining as he is now in his weak-true form in front of Izuku.

"Oh man, I have no idea even the mightiest hero like you would have go through all that." Izuku said feeling sad for his idol.

"Well, now you know everything about me, I should be going." All Might said getting up on his feet.

"Wait, does my mom know?" Izuku asked.

"About my limit and form, yes, she and some other heroes in UA are keeping it a secret." All Might answered.

"I also want to wish you luck in UA, consider what you gone through I hope you'll need it." All Might said before walking away heading inside.

"Yeah, thanks…" Izuku said now alone the roof of a building thinking hard on the All Might's battle with his battle five years ago and wonder if things will be okay for long.

"I don't know why, if I ever find the guy who hurt All Might… he's dead!" Izuku angered unsheathing his claws on one hand.

Izuku's phone suddenly went off snapping him out of his anger thoughts, he pulls it out from his pocket and see that he got a text message from his mom.

Midnight: Hi sweetie, how was your day?

Izuku: Doing great, a little better you could say.

Midnight: Oh, did you find a girlfriend? ;)

Izuku: No mom, I was just rescued by hero when a villain tried to attack me.

Midnight: WHAT?! Where's that fucking bastard, I'll teach him not to mess with my baby! :(

Izuku: Don't worry mom, I'm fine and the villain has been dealt with.

Midnight: Phew, that nearly scared to death. See you at home.

Izuku put his phone back in his pocket and started walking down the stairs of the building decided on heading home for today hoping things will be peaceful.

 **(Later)**

"(I would what mom is going to cook for dinner tonight?)" Izuku thought asked himself as he's walking then someone ran pass bumping on his shoulder with a panic look on his face.

"Whoa, easy dude, where's the fire?" Izuku asked sarcastically.

"Fire is happening at just around the corner, I heard a villain is taking a middle school student hostage!" The man reported freaking before running to see the scene himself.

Izuku became worry that a fellow student like him has been captured by a villain like he was earlier by that sludge villain and ran to the scene as well hoping the heroes has everything under control. He saw a whole crowd gathering to see the battle while sounded worry of what's going on, Izuku pushes through the crowd wanting to get a better view and to his horror that the student being held hostage by the villain is Katsuki himself.

"What the… Kacchan?!" Izuku gasped and fears him more is that the villain is the same sludge villain from before.

"(That villain… how'd the hell did get here?)" Izuku thought asked. Then he began to realize something.

 **(Flashback)**

Thinking back on when Izuku was waking from his unconscious and swing his claws almost hitting All Might.

" _It must've been when I woke up, when All Might was holding the bottle with the villain inside!"_

The scene zoom in close seeing Izuku's claws touching the bottle and creating a small hole in it.

 **(Flashback End)**

"(That means… it's all my fault!)" Izuku thought scared that he cause this.

"Damn it, isn't there anything we can do?" Death Arms asked, angry that they haven't save the kid yet.

"There's too much fire for my wood quirk to do anything!" Kamui Woods pointed at as he got two boys to safety.

"Oh man, if this space wasn't so small I would've gone over there by now." Mt. Lady winced, cursing herself for being too big in this case.

The other heroes who are here tried their best to save Katsuki from the sludge villain, but every time they get close he would use the as a shield and attack them back while slowing taking over Katsuki's body. Katsuki struggles to break free but even using his explosion quirk had proven ineffective to the sludge villain.

All Might arrive at the scene to his horror the villain he captured before is going on a rampage with a kid in its clutches like what he was trying to do to Izuku. He felt hopeless that he can't do anything right not with already being at his limit and pleaded for someone, anyone to save to the day.

Suddenly jumping from out of the crowd and heading towards Katsuki and the sludge villain, Izuku charge in with everyone including All Might is surprise of the sudden action and Izuku himself is more surprise about it himself.

"What the… Izuku?!" Mt. Lady shocked.

"Stop him, the sludge's murder!" Death Arms warned.

The Sludge villain saw the kid he tried to captured earlier is coming to him.

"You again, sorry kid but I got a new favorite toy and you're yesterday's trash!" Sludge Villain insulted and throwing some of his tentacles at Izuku.

"(Why am I running, my legs won't stop and… and…)" Izuku brought out his claws and slices the tentacles into pieces.

"(I'm more piss off than ever!)"

The Sludge villain started getting a little worry that the kid could rescue the exploding, he quickly looks around and found a broken metal spear, grabbing it and aiming it at Izuku.

"Let see how you like this!" The Sludge villain smirked throwing the spear at Izuku who's busy dealing with the tentacles to notice.

Izuku gasps when the spear impale right through Izuku's stomach as everyone shock of fear.

"HAHAHAHAHA?! Looks like you'll be dying like a hero, brat!" The Sludge villain mocked.

"IZUKU?!" Mt. Lady screamed. How is she going to explain this to Midnight that her son was killed.

However, Katsuki started laughing at bit instead of being consume in fear, the Sludge villain notice this wondering if the kid is going insane or something. He decided to let him speak one last time.

"You stupid villain, I guess you never knew that Deku also has a damn-ass healing quirk that makes him unkillable!" Katsuki revealed.

"What?!" The Sludge villain gasped. Looking back at Izuku who is still standing and pull the spear out of his stomach with a mighty scream and the wound instantly healed.

"IMPOSSIBLE?!" Everyone eyes widen like they're about to pop out of their heads and their jaws drop that a boy is still alive from being impaled. Mt. Lady knows about that it still freaks her out whenever she see something piercing through Izuku.

"Here, you can have this back!" Izuku shouted before throwing the spear slightly hitting the eye making it scream in pain and loosen its grip on Katsuki.

"Hang on, Kacchan!" Izuku said pulling his best friend/rival out.

"Damn it Deku, you're really stupid for coming here!" Katsuki said.

"Well, 'sorry' that my legs just move on their own!" Izuku said as he pulls harder slowing getting to the waist.

It was then that Izuku started having flashbacks of himself growing up as a child with Midnight all the good and bad times, some training they did, all the notebooks he wrote down over the years, all the times when he and Katsuki would always compete to see who is better though enjoying each other's time, all the way to today meeting All Might. Then suddenly a new memory pops up, the memory of the time with his previous mom hugging each other and hearing her words.

" _I know you're going to be a great hero someday! I'll always love you!"_

"I'm done playing with you!" The Sludge villain angered with its arm up ready to strike.

Izuku quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see the incoming attack, but it was too late to do anything as he brace himself. He heard a crashing sound but didn't feel anything.

" **I really am pathetic."** Izuku open his eyes to see All Might covering in the Sludge villain's arm shielding the boys.

" **I told you the traits that makes a great champion, but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal."** All Might said, admiring Izuku's bravy while grabbing onto Katsuki and Izuku.

" **Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"** All Might shouted as blood spits out of his mouth.

"Damn you, All Might!" The Sludge villain angered.

" **Detroit Smash"** All Might threw a mighty punch that created a tornado that nearly blew everything away as everyone hold on to not get blown away.

The tornado soon died down seeing the villain has been blown away by the wind then seconds later rain started pouring down on the whole area, everyone realizes that All Might changed the weather with a single punch and saved the day as they all cheers for the Symbol of Peace as All Might hold up a fist showing everyone that everything is fine.

Soon, the police and heroes gathered the remains of the sludge villain in plastic bags ready to be taken away. All Might is being surrounded by reporters and cameraman wanting to get a close up with him while Izuku and Katsuki are sitting down as the heroes checks up on them making sure they're okay.

"Sheesh Izuku, you really are a crazy to go in like that just to save someone." Mt. Lady sighed, sitting next to Izuku.

"Well, being a hero means you have to take risks to save that one person." Izuku said, Mt. Lady smiled seeing he's going to be a fine hero someday.

Then suddenly a car drove here at high speed and stop right across to where the scene is, the car door open to reveal Midnight with a very angry face and surround by a vicious red aura.

"...Except when it comes to an angry mom." Izuku said nervously-scared.

"I...zu...ku…" Midnight glared as she march towards her son. Mt. Lady quickly get up and move away from Izuku not wanting to face her wrath today as she hides behind Death Arms.

"Oh, huh, hey mom, wh-what are you doing here?" Izuku asked as he starts to sweat like bullets.

"I was on my way home until I heard from some men about a boy with claws was fighting a villain and got impaled by a spear." Midnight explained as she slap his whip scarring some of the heroes here.

"Yeah, I was but I'm all healed up and All Might's here, so everything's good." Izuku pointed out, but Midnight is still angry.

Midnight walk right up to Izuku and raise her whip up in the air as he braces himself for the punishment, but instead to his surprise Midnight actually drop to her knees and hug him tightly as the whip drop on the ground.

"Izuku, you really had me worry." Midnight sobbed with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Sorry, is just that… I couldn't just stand there and watch Kacchan die." Izuku said softly hugging his mom back.

Katsuki just looked away thinking what they're doing is annoying as everyone else felt emotionally of the bond between mother and son as one asked another for a tissue.

"(It seems you're more special than just your quirk, and now I have found my successor.)" All Might thought looking at Midnight and Izuku hugging.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku and Katsuki have survived a villain attack thanks to Izuku helping and All Might saving the day like he always does. Now, it's on to the part where All Might will reveal his true power to the mother and son as things for the two will never be the same.**

 **KO comment, favorite, follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning and Training for One for All**

"You're lucky I came to you quickly, otherwise some of the other heroes at the scene would've scolded you for being so riskless." Midnight said as she and Izuku walk to their house together.

"I think it would've been fine, Mt. Lady was there to defend me, so there was no problem there." Izuku mentioned.

"Glad to hear it, that girl maybe cocky at times but she does mean well." Midnight commented on how Mt. Lady AKA Yu Takeyama does sometimes.

"By the way, mom, was that a new car you brought?" Izuku asked curious about the red car his adopted mom drove in earlier.

"Well, actually… I may have punched a guy and took his keys." Midnight confessed with a sweatdrop.

"You stole a car?!" Izuku gasped.

"I know it wasn't very heroic, but how would you think a mother would react when they hear about their son being attacked by a villain?" Midnight asked rhetorically.

"I guess I can't blame you for that, and the scary rage you showed at the scene." Izuku mentioned of Midnight being freaky scary when she arrived which made some of the other heroes scared too.

"DEKU!" A familiar voice shouted getting the mother and son's attention.

They turn around surprises to see Katsuki is running to them with his usual angry face, Nerumi actually hoped that he's here to thank Izuku for saving him.

"Listen, I didn't ask for your help, got that?" Katsuki yelled.

And that hope is gone.

"I could've gotten myself out of there just fine without your stupid help!" Katsuki snarled.

"Oh really, because it looked like that slime villain was about to take over your body pretty easily." Izuku talked back.

"Shut up, you were just an extra before All Might entered the scene, you metal-head idiot!" Katsuki mocked.

"If I'm the extra then that makes you a tasteless leftover from yesterday." Izuku mocked back harder which caused the two butt-heads into each other, then Midnight quickly separates them.

"That's enough you two, it's been a long day for us, and we should just go home, you wouldn't want your mother to worry about you, right Katsuki?" Midnight said, mentioning the exploding boy's mom as he groans of annoyance.

"Just you wait, Deku, I'm going to show you who's the strongest and awesomeness hero in the world!" Katsuki declared as he turns around and walks back home.

"Honestly, why do you two always have act like this, it's like a warzone whenever you two fight with either your quirks, fists, or throwing insults at each other." Midnight sighed as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"It's not my fault the guy is always talking big and stupid about being better than everyone." Izuku said as he and Midnight were about to continue their walking.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might shouted, coming out of a corner and surprising them.

"Wh-what, All Might, what are you doing and how'd get away from those reporters?" Izuku asked.

" **HAHAHA! I'm a Hero of Justice, not soundbites, because I… I am All Mi"** All Might didn't finished his sentence when transformed back into his true form and gushing out blood from his mouth.

This freaks out the R-rated Hero as seeing blood coming out from her fellow hero always creeps her out a bit, Izuku on the other hand was just a little surprised to see his favorite number hero is here.

"Wait, Izuku is here… he'll see.." Nerumi worried.

"It's alright, he already knows about my limit and this form." All Might said.

"What, when!" Midnight asked shock.

"Early before that slime villain caused that incident, he was also the one who saved me from that slime villain before that." Izuku explained.

"Oh, I see, if that's the case thank you for saving him." Midnight bowed at the Symbol of Peace.

"No need for that, actually it was your son's actions that saved me from my fears." All Might stated.

"Really, even though I let the villain escape?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, the way you charged toward that villain to save one's life, it inspired me to act too pushing through my limit." All Might said proudly.

"You know, there are stories of other heroes and most of them have one thing in common: their bodies moved on their own before they have a chance to think." All Might explained.

For some reason, Izuku felt something strong going on in his body as he starts to remember something from his forgotten past of him and his former mother Inko when he was a little kid.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Wow! Look how cool All Might is, saving all those people with a big smile on his face!" Young Izuku excited pointing at the computer screen._

" _Yes, he sure is, and I know you're going to be a great hero too when you get older!" Inko smiled._

" _Hey mom, do you think dad would think like that too?" Young Izuku asked._

" _I'm sure he would be very proud of you with a strong quirk like having claws and a powerful healing quirk too, he would be thrill!" Inko explained of how exciting her husband can be._

" _Cool! Then I'll become the very best of what I'll do best with these claws!" Izuku declared pumping up his fist with the wooden claws out._

" _Oh, that's the cutest thing I ever seen!" Inko squealed as she hugs Izuku into her arms as the little boy giggles._

 **(Flashback End)**

Izuku found himself crying with tears streaming down from his eyes almost like a waterfall and notices that Nerumi is hugging him for comfort, after calming himself down and tell her that he's okay now, he turns to the skinny man.

"Thank you for those kind words, All Might, I promise I'll be the best of what I do best!" Izuku declared, using the same words he once said as a little kid.

"Glad to hear it, because I have decided to make you my Successor to inherit my Quirk." All Might revealed the other reason why he's here to speak with Izuku.

…

"Huh?" Izuku and Nerumi confused of what All Might just said.

 **(Tomorrow, Dagoba Municipal Beach Park)**

We now see Izuku pulling a rusty old fridge with All Might in his buff form sitting on top as he drags it through the sand all the way to the stairs.

"Sheesh, that felt like you weigh about 600 pounds." Izuku panted.

" **Actually, I lost weight I'm 560 pounds in his form."** All Might corrected.

"I'm still a little confuses of why exactly are you making Izuku picking up some trash early in the morning?" Nerumi asked.

" **Because I have to see if you boy's body is ready to handle the full power of One for All."** All Might answered.

" **You see, One for All is like a combination of physical strengths of all the previous holders including myself all stock in one and if an unprepared vessel then his all four limps would snap off in an instant even your head."** All Might explained the power of One for All.

"Oh, I see, we're here to train Izuku's physical strength to help him withstand the power and you also believe with his healing Quirk that he can use it at full power." Midnight understand where All Might is going with this.

" **Close, while it is true that young Izuku's healing ability is impressive, but I fear that the power maybe too much for it to handle. So, I want him to keep training so that he won't have relay on it too much."** All Might pointed out.

"I guess that's true, I maybe able to heal from mostly anything but I also believe that there's a limit of how much it can handle before it could wear down. So, I think this training is the best option." Izuku agreed.

"I'm still having a hard time believe that you, the Number 1 Hero of the world and the Symbol of Peace was actually Quirkless all entire time. And the fact that the principal knows about it too." Midnight said.

" **I can tell, there is also another reason why I pick this place for training, I did a little online research that this beach used to be a beauty place where everyone could enjoy the scenery mostly in the summer season."** All Might confessed.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it; some trash has been washing up from the ocean current ended up in the last few years and people have been illegally dumping their trash here. It really pisses me off the longer I look around here." Izuku glared at the piles of trash.

" **Right, Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains. Things were different before Quirks."** All Might mentioned.

"I remember reading about that, the only heroes that were around that time were those who do serves like fireman, police, everyone helping the community, even if they were kinda boring." Nerumi recalled the articles she read about in history class back in her younger days. Maybe she'll teach her students that in her class.

" **Yep, that's why for this training: you'll be cleaning up the entire section of the beach!"** All Might announced.

Izuku look at the sunrise beyond the horizon thinking that it's a sign from the universe that this was his destiny to becoming a great hero like he said he would, and now with All Might's help he can make that dream even better than he dreamed as this will help fulfill the promised he made to his mom all those years ago before having his memories erased. It's like he can feel his blood mom's spirit watching over him from the Heavens as he clenches his fists and his metal claws come out, looking at his reflection with determination in his eyes.

"Alright bubs, let's do this!" Izuku said, raising one clawed-hand to the sky.

And so, Izuku's training on the beach has begun with All Might and Midnight watching over him to see how far he's getting as they see him moving all the trash from the beach to the sidewalks and putting them in the back of a truck for others to take the trash to the dump.

Midnight is still worried about this, she knew that once Izuku gets All Might's Quirk as his own, he will also inherit the major responsibility of the whole world on his shoulder as Izuku may become the next Symbol of Peace which means there will be enemies who wants his head. She knows that being a hero is big to face danger and willingly putting his/her life on the line for the lives of others, she knew Izuku wanted to become a hero like her. But she is mostly worried about him facing powerful villains like the one who gave All Might that scar, hopefully it won't come to that.

 **(6 Months Later)**

All Might in his skinny body, also known as Toshinori Yagi, is exiting his car heading to the beach to see how Izuku is doing with his training given the efforts he put himself through and some breaks he got from Midnight's request thinking the boy could use some time off for a bit.

"Hey!" Izuku called out.

Toshinori looks up to see Izuku standing on the huge pile of trash shirtless with only his workout pants on, panting a little catching his breath with a smirk on his face.

"Up for an early morning swim?" Izuku joked, pointing his thumb back.

Toshinori quickly made his way and became shock to see not just part of the beach he told him to clean, but the entire beach itself is all clean with the sand and ocean shining from the sunlight of the sunrise.

"Holy crap, kid. There's not a single scarp of trash anywhere in sight!" Toshinori surprised that Izuku manages to clean all this up in record time.

"Yep, he actually came here early before you to get all remaining ones out. This beach truly is beautiful." Midnight complimented on the majestic sight of the place.

"Sure is, and the hard work was worth it!" Izuku said, jumping off the pile and joining the two adults to take the moment looking at the now clean beach.

"Well, it would look like you're **more ready to handle One for All's power than I anticipated!"** All Might commented as he transforms into his hero form.

" **Your hard work and valent have brought you here this far and I know you will become even stronger than you are now, why perhaps even stronger than me!"** All Might admitted of Izuku's potential.

"Now that's something I'm forward to see." Midnight nodded, believe Izuku can become a greater Hero than All Might someday.

"Thanks, it was tough with the extra from mom, I haven't given up and kept pushing through to reach the goal!" Izuku reached out his hand toward the horizon.

" **Good, someone told me this once: there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused."** All Might said, giving the wise speech his mentor/predecessor told him when he inherited One for All. Now it's Izuku's turn to carry on the torch.

"I am so proud of you, Izuku, and we only got four months left before the UA entrance exam. I'm so happy for you!" Nerumi smiled as she pulls Izuku head in between her large cleavage.

"Th-thank you, mom…!" Izuku stuttered as his faces starts turning red, feeling the strange urge to touch his mom's bosoms.

All Might coughs, getting their attention which made Nerumi realize her hold on Izuku and quickly let him while being embarrass.

" **And now, Izuku Midorya, your reward."** All Might pulled out a single strand of his hair.

"Yes, sir!" Izuku said, ready to take the future in his own hands.

" **Eat this."** All Might said, holding the hair to him.

"Huh?" Izuku confused.

"Sorry, but… can you run by that us again?" Midnight asked if she heard that right.

" **In order to inherit One for All, you have to swallow some of me DNA, that's how it works."** All Might explained.

"…You have got to be fucking kidding me." Izuku cursed.

"Isn't there any other way to transfer the power to Izuku without the gross method?" Midnight asked.

" **Not that I know of, this is how I got One for All from my master."** All Might claimed.

Izuku let out a heavy sigh knowing his mentor is telling the truth and probably thinks this is the safest way possible, so that no would get their hands on the Quirk. Looking serious, he took the hair from All Might's hand and lower it down in his mouth to the throat as he swallows it though shivers of feeling gross that he just swallowed a hair.

"Okay, so what now?" Izuku asked.

" **I was thinking we should take a week off, after that we'll do some serious training for you to control the power of One for All."** All Might informed, thinking Izuku earns some time off.

"Cool, now I can work on the extra showers to wash off the stink." Izuku walked away to the car.

"I got to admit, Izuku is growing up so fast." Midnight smiled softly.

" **He'll make a fine student at UA, that is if he can pass the exam."** All Might said.

"Don't worry, I know he'll do great!" Midnight assured before following Izuku to the car.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku has completed the cleaning up the beach training early than his anime counterpart and has earned One for All, now he'll be focus on learning to control the power through the extra four months they have before the entrance exam. Although, Izuku maybe in for a surprise when he finds himself being very close to his adopted mom more than he realizes soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Special Midnight Surprise!**

" **Berserker Barrage"** Izuku charged at a dozen practice dummies and slicing them in a mere second and they all came part in clean cuts.

"Nice work, you're getting better with your Quirk, especially with those claws of yours." Toshinori complimented on Izuku's performance of today's training.

"Thanks, and I think I gotten a little better with how much power I need from One for All." Izuku said.

Izuku look at the plast practice dummy which is larger than the rest, almost the same size as All Might and is wearing a full body metal armor, and clenches his hands while channeling a small power of One for All into his fists as he stands there for a moment or two and launch himself at the larger dummy.

" **Fatal Claw Smash"** Izuku throws his arms slashing an X shape in the air which created a slicing air pressure that flies toward the dummy and slice right through the armor and the dummy as it flies away into pieces.

"How's that? I only used 10% of One for All into that attack." Izuku said looking back at his mentor.

"Very well done, I'm surprise you were able to figure out how to combine both Quirks in just over three months." Toshinori surprised.

"Yeah, and I think I'm getting close to figuring out how to release One for All in my whole body instead of one or two body parts at a time." Izuku mentioned.

"That's great, with the power of the Wolverine in you, you can handle… I think 20 or 25% of the power." Toshinori guessed.

"That's like the first quarter of the power, but you got to work what you have, right?" Izuku asked sarcastically.

"I believe you're just about ready for the entrance exam next month, so I believe we're done with your training for now and take the two weeks off, you earned it." Toshinori suggested.

"I guess that's okay, I have been working my butt off through this training none stop." Izuku nodded.

"Plus, I think we're also running out of practice dummies with you nearly destroying them all." Toshinori pointed out as the large training room is fill with destroyed, sliced dummies all over the floor.

"Oh, I guess I went a little overboard." Izuku chuckled.

"Well, guess I'll be going now." Izuku said as he goes to the locker room to get his stuff.

"And I'll be seeing you at the exam, just make sure to keep yourself in shape. I'll be checking on you before the exam." Toshinori advised.

"I will, and don't push yourself too much either." Izuku responded with an advice.

Soon, Izuku exit the training room where it was located near the famous Hero school UA Academy where he's been training with All Might on learning about One for All's power and controlling it for the past three months after he earned it from the beach training. When he first use the power at 100%, it felt more powerful than Izuku could imagined when he threw a punch that away a wall and most of the trees nearby, and the pain was brutal too as it took nearly his healing factor 45 seconds to heal which is longer than the normal few seconds.

"So, what I should I do for the next month besides a little training?" Izuku asked himself while walking.

Then his mind went to the videogame he preordered last month and remember today is the day it would be release, so he decided to go to the video game store to pick it up. It was a good thing he was prepared to order it ahead of time and new there would be people forming a long line that would probably take hours and the game would be sold out before he could get it.

Izuku see the store and was about to enter through the door, he is suddenly ram by someone who seems to be in a hurry for some reason and they both fell.

"Ow, hey! Ever heard of warning someone before running into him?" Izuku groaned.

"Ribbit. Sorry about that, I just remembered that I promised my little brother to get the video game he wanted, and I guess I was in a rush." A girl said.

Izuku and the girl got themselves up from the ground as the girl makes sure the plastic bags aren't damage and let out a sigh of relief that none of the stuff inside was ruined, Izuku saw they are full of food meaning she was at a grocery store.

Izuku got a good look at the girl as she short of a relatively thin build and has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Wow, a cute frog girl." Izuku blurted out loud for the girl to hear.

"Oh, thank you, ribbit. I don't actually get that kind of compliment from most sometime. Ribbit." The frog girl surprised though with a straight face as Izuku of realization.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's not like I flirt with you or anything." Izuku apologized.

"Ribbit. It's okay, I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu." Tsuyu introduced herself.

"Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you." Izuku introduced.

"Say, are you by any chance taking the UA entrance exam?" Izuku asked curious.

"I am, I'm entering to be a hero to help everyone in need and some of those things though I would it like if the hero career can help with my family. Ribbit." Tsuyu answered.

"Your family, is anything wrong?" Izuku asked.

"No, it just both my parents are very busy with their work coming home at night and I have to be charge like watching over my little brother and sister." Tsuyu explained.

"I see, it must be tough for you to do almost everything at home." Izuku concerned.

"It's alright, caring for others is one of the reasons why I want to become a hero. Rabbit." Tsuyu smiled.

"Cool, how about we go in the store together to get what we came for." Izuku suggested as he opens the door for her.

"Rabbit. Such a gentleman, though I do feel like you're more dangerous than you look." Tsuyu said.

"I guess you can say that." Izuku chuckled and the two enter the videogame store together.

 **(Later)**

"Mom, I'm home!" Izuku called out as he enters the house with the sunset.

"Hey Izuku, welcome here." Nemuri greeted her adopted son.

"Anything interesting happened?" Nemuri asked.

"Well, I've gotten a little better to handle One for All and All Might said that I can have some time off with the exam in two weeks." Izuku said.

"That's kind of him, you have been working hard." Nemuri nodded.

"Oh, and I also met this girl at the videogame store." Izuku mentioned.

"Really, I guess she must've fallen for at first sight." Nemuri teased.

"If you mean like literal fall on her after running into me, then yes, her name is Tsuyu Asui and she's going to be taking the UA exam too." Izuku explained.

"A fellow hero spirit like you, I bet you two are gonna get along great!" Nemuri believed as she's glad that Izuku is making a new friend.

"Yeah, and if I'm being honest, she's kind of like a cute frog." Izuku said with his cheeks blusing.

"Oh, cuter than your mother?" Nemuri asked in a teasing tone.

"Come on, mom, you're far more sexier than Tsuyu." Izuku blurted out, he quickly covers his mouth, but it was late too.

"Is… is that true?" Nemuri asked shock.

Izuku didn't answer as he never gotten over the kiss they had nine months ago before the slug incident that lead him to meeting All Might and learning his secret, the kiss has always been in his head as he slowly starts to see his mom more than just a parent who raised him for most of his life.

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku said.

Nemuri can feel her heart skipped a beat or two from that and form a small smile on her face, she walks to her son and lean close to his ear.

"Let's go to your room together." Nemuri whispered. Izuku's face starts turning red of embarrassment and confused at the same time.

They go to Izuku's bedroom and before he knew it, Nemuri launch herself pressing her lips on his with her arms wrap around his neck as the clawed-boy gasps louder in the kiss and his body intense up from it as he tries to get her to stop, but his body wouldn't listen and his arms hug her body closer to her and he sink into the kiss. The kiss lasted for over a minute until they finally separate for air.

"Izuku, I love you; I love you for a long time and the kiss all those months ago had made me realize that." Nemuri confessed.

"Huh, weird because I feel the same way and the inner wild animal within me won't shut up about wanting you as my woman." Izuku smirked as he groped the sexy hero's butt making her jump a bit.

"Then how about we show how much we love each other." Nemuri smirked sexy as she took Izuku's hand and place it on her right boob.

"Yeah, let's go!" Izuku pushed Nemuri down the bed and the two began making out passionately.

 **(Lemon/Sex Alert: Scroll Down if you want to Skip it)**

During the make out, they began taking off their clothes and separate for the moment as they took off their shirts and Nemuri taking her bra off to show her perfectly large breasts as they bounce for freedom and they return to their kissing. Izuku's hands starts moving around her body to feel every inch of her beautiful figure and they soon reach her breasts feeling them in the palm of his hands giving them a good squeeze making the mother moan in the kiss and start groping them a little hard and squeeze the nipples between his fingers.

"Izuku… my breasts feel good from your hands!" Nemuri moaned.

Soon, Izuku separate himself from Nemuri and start kissing her down from her neck to her breasts as she enjoys the pleasure of feeling his lips on her body and she gasps all the sudden because the young wielder of One for All is sucking on her breasts like a baby wanting milk from the mother as his hand gropes the other one.

"AAAHH?! Your sucking my breasts so hard!" Nemuri moaned loud.

Izuku continues sucking on her breasts and sometimes move his tongue around the nipples for a little tease.

"Izuku, can you lay down, I got an idea." Nemuri said.

Izuku did as he told and lay on his back next his mom, Nemuri crawl on his body in a 69 position where her butt is at his face and she is face Izuku's could which to her surprise is over eleven inches long.

"Oh my, I never knew you were so big down here!" Nemuri commented as she starts stroking the hard-hot penis with her hand.

"I guess it pays to be strong Quirk." Izuku grunted a bit before he starts grabbing her butt and lick her pussy.

"AAAHH! You're starting strong, but don't think I'll let you have all the fun." Nemuri said confident and starts licking the fleshy staff.

As they both give each other pleasure feeling their body desire for so long as this is Izuku's first time of doing this with an older woman, no less his adopted mother, while Nemuri haven't had this kind of fun with any men for years until now even though they knew it was wrong for people of different ages and being mother and son to do this, but they didn't care or regret as they're going to enjoy every moment of their newfound love for each other.

Nemuri can feel Izuku's tongue going inside which drives her crazy as it feels amazing and wonder if his tongue can reach her womb, but focus back on her pleasuring and decided to kick this up a notch by placing her breasts around his cock moving them up and down for the intense pleasure. Izuku gasps from the feeling even when his tongue is still in the pussy.

"Mom, your breasts are wonderful! I think I'm about to cum!" Izuku moaned.

"Go head, cum all over mommy's tits!" Nemuri begged as she sucks on the tip.

"I-I'M CUMMING?!" Izuku shouted and his penis just burst the cum into Midnight's mouth much to her surprise of how much he's releasing. She let's go of the cock from her mouth to let some of the last cum come out like a geyser.

"Hmm, your cum taste so good and the amount you let out, you must've been holding your back for this." Nemuri licked the cum on her finger.

"I guess I have a lot more than I thought." Izuku chuckled.

"And you're still hard even from cumming so much, just what I was hoping for." Nemuri pleased and turns around as she hovers her pussy away from Izuku's face to over his cock.

"The time has come for the mother to claim her son's virginity. I'm so excited!" Nemuri said.

"About fucking time, now I don't have to hold myself back anymore!" Izuku grabbed her hips and brought it down on the tip.

"Wait, Izuku, let's do it slowlYYYYYYYY?!" Nemuri squealed when Izuku slammed her hips right down to his and the cock ripped the pussy and hit the womb on the first try.

"Shit, your pussy is tighter than I thought!" Izuku grunted.

"Ooooh, your cock is so big, it hurts yet it feels good at the time!" Nemuri commented feeling the cock could tear her in two.

"Since you wanted this so badly, I'll give it to you!" Nemuri declared as she starts moving her hips up and down in a medium pace.

Nemuri has moan like crazy from feeling the dick inside her and the tip of it hitting her womb every time as Izuku groans feeling pleasure from the tightness of her pussy, few a while of letting his mom do the work he decided to finally join in and starts moving his hips faster making Nemuri feel better than before. Her mind is going crazy as the only thought she can think of right now is Izuku's dick thrusting all his love into her pussy and move her hips faster to match his making her breasts moving around up and down, izuku see this and decided to make this more pleasing for her and grabs both big boobs groping them wildly.

"(My God! If this keeps up, I'm going to get addicted to Izuku's cock!)" Nemuri thought moaned.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum again!" Izuku warned.

"Me too, this time let's do it together! And don't worry about me getting pregnant, I took a pill before this, so you can cum as much as you want!" Nemuri squealed as her tongue hangs out and her hands on the back of her head as she moves her hips around while still thrusting the dick.

After a few minutes, Izuku's dick cum again as Nemuri's pussy release her love juice as she can feel the white hot cum going inside her womb filling it more than she thought as she threw her head back and screams at the top of her lungs.

"Oh wow, your cum feels so hot and it keeps going, I don't think I can handle any more of this." Nemuri stuttered.

"I don't think you have a choice." Izuku smirked.

"Huh?" The Midnight Hero confused before she yelps suddenly being pulled down on her front.

"Izuku, what are" Nemuri didn't finished her sentence as her eyes widen of seeing Izuku's cock still hard as ever, maybe even harder and a little bigger.

"I'm about to punish you for being a bad mom for having sex with me and you did say I cum in you as much as I want." Izuku said playfully.

"Wait, I'm a bit tired, how about take a break." But Izuku did not listen as he inserted his dick into her pussy making her moan louder and he starts thrusting his hips.

While doing this, he unknowingly activated One for All to about 25% power it the Quirk responded to his instinct for sex making the speed of his hips faster that it becomes a blur that caused the Rated-R Heroine's mind to go crazy over the powerful sex she is given by her now dominated son which she quickly comes to love.

"You've been such a naughty mom, a naughty mom craving for sex from her son." Izuku said.

"YEEEEEESSS?! I am naughty, I'm a bitch who only belongs to you your cock! No other men can give what you have, make me forget them and FUCK me so hard, I can't walk for weeks?!" Nemuri squealed lustfully.

"Is that so, then I hope you enjoy this punishment!" Izuku spanked her butt which cause a powerful jolt of pleasure in her body. She loves it and begs for more punishment.

Izuku has truly become the inner wild animal as he savagely fuck the woman under him, and it didn't seem like a problem since they're not related by blood though even if they were he didn't care about in the slightest.

"Oooh, my pussy feels so good!" Nemuri moaned as she can feel her pussy is about to cum.

"Oh no, you're not allow to cum until I say so, if you do then you won't get your reward." Izuku said which made her wince and did her very best to hold herself back from cumming though it was easier said than done.

The fucking and spanking continue for over half an hour and decided to let his mom cum seeing she has been a "good" girl now she gladly let out her love juice on his cock while he's still thrusting her and cum as well for her reward, but he didn't stop as he flips her over and thrust her again as his Wolverine Quirk also gives him larger stamina and using One for All to make the sex more fun as this went one for another 30 minutes. Izuku grabs her breasts groping them wildly again and sucks on the nipples making this more pleasurable than before as Midnight keeps moaning his name begging for more.

"Good girl, you did well and now it's time for your reward!" Izuku said as he can feel his dick twitching of reaching its limit.

"Yes, give to me, give me all!" Nemuri begged.

"Here. It. COMES!" Izuku thrusted one last time and he cum a big load into her pussy and she screams happily with her face becoming erotically crazy.

After releasing so much cum, Izuku felt is body getting a little tired though he can still keep going, but he decided that it was enough for today and fell on Nemuri's breasts like they're pillows with his cock still inside.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

"Izuku… that was… amazing." Nemuri panted smiling.

"Me too, I'm really glad we did it." Izuku said in his soft tone again as he smooths his face on her breasts.

"From now on, we're a family of lovers and I'm glad to be your first." Nemuri declared.

"I'm glad you became my first woman; things are never going to be the same again." Izuku pointed out before letting out a yawn.

Nemuri kiss Izuku on the lips again and he kiss her back for a few seconds before Nemuri reach for the switch to off the light and they both fell asleep on the same bed together as their love starts a brand-new day tomorrow.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Man, this mother and son bonding time is more than they could dream of and Izuku will soon learn there will be more women joining his love life as he met Tsuyu being one of the many to come and Midnight will be the Alpha of his future harem. But before that, he needs to pass the UA practical entrance exam first which he is fully prepared for as he already has some control of One for All already to 25%.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shredding Through the UA Practical Exam!**

"Okay, sweetie, today is the exam and remember not to show off too much since there are other candidates." Nemuri reminded Izuku as he gets ready.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be sure to leave some fun for rest though I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself back." Izuku smirked.

"I just hope you remember what we studied for that written test because the practical exam will be harder than using your brain to figure out a problem." Nemuri said.

"Got it." Izuku said before kissing Nemuri on the lips surprising her a bit though got into the kiss for a few seconds.

"Just a little good luck I might need." Izuku smirked and leaves the house.

Nemuri place her fingers on her lips still remembering the kiss they just had and the time they had three weeks ago, the time when she took Izuku's virginity away which she still blushes every time she thinks about it and the two would still have sex a few times during the weeks.

"Oh my, my body flutters more than usual now that Izuku and I are lovers." Nemuri blushed as she gropes one of her breasts making herself moan a bit.

"Although, I wonder if… oh, I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to get to UA for the judging." Nemuri reminded herself and changed into her Midnight Hero costume.

 **(UA High Front Entrance)**

"Well, here it is. UA High!" Izuku excited as he stands in front of the large school building for training future heroes. The place where most of the best heroes goes here, like the Flame Hero: Endeavor who is the Number 2 Hero, the Number 4 Fiber Hero: Best Jeanist, and of course, the Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace: All Might. Let's not forget Izuku's adopted mom who is the R-Rated Hero: Midnight.

"This place is where all the legends began for those who wish to follow in the footsteps of other heroes before them, and this is where I will show the world I am here!" Izuku determined.

"Hey, Deku!"

Izuku turns around seeing Katsuki walking up with his usual scary face and stop for a moment standing next to his rival.

"You better pass this, damn it. I'm going to beat you and become the Number 1 Hero, otherwise you not being here will be a waste of time for me." Katsuki stated before walking away.

"I guess that's his way of encouragement, but he'll be in for a big surprise of what I'm capable of now since the training with All Might." Izuku said as he took another step toward the building, only to accidently get trip by a rock.

"(You got to fucking me?!)" Izuku thought cursed.

Izuku expected his face to hit the ground though not to feel any pain because of his metal skeleton, but the impact never came he suddenly finds himself floating in the air.

"What the…?" Izuku confused.

"Are you okay?" A girl asked as Izuku float back down on his feet.

Izuku to see the girl who helped him. She is a short girl of slender yet somewhat curvy build. She is fair skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. He also notices the small pink pads on each finger. She wears a black jacket with a scarf and a cute skirt. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Sorry about using my Quirk without asking, I just think it would bad if you fell before the exam." The girl explained.

"Well then, thank you for that. I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco greeted.

"Man, being here sure is nerve-wrecking, huh?" Ochaco asked looking a little nervous herself.

"Yeah, but we came here to become Pro Heroes to help the world, there's no way we can turn back now." Izuku stated.

"You're right, about that! Now let's get going, we don't want to be late." Ochaco said as she runs on ahead.

"(Alright, UA, let see what kind of test you have in store this year?)" Izuku thought asked as he enters the building.

 **(Battle Center B)**

"(Man, I thought the long speech was never going to end)" Izuku thought as he does some stretches.

When Izuku entered the building, he and the other examines went to a large room where the practical exam is explained by a Pro Hero and one of the teachers of UA High Present Mic as he tells everyone about fighting robots each other with their own points to increase their chances of getting in. There was one robot he mentioned that is worth zero points though it is also a dangerous obstacle that examines should avoid.

"Hmm, I wonder if Tsuyu is at another Battle Center. I hope she'll pass." Izuku said to himself and spotted Ochaco doing some stretches of her own.

"Looks like Ochaco is rearing to go." Izuku smiled.

"Excuse me." A guy called out to Izuku.

He turns around the guy who is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He wears glasses and blue workout outfit. He also has calves which are incredibly thick, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one.

"(I guess that must be his Quirk.)" Izuku thought guessed, thinking they're good for speed.

"Oh, you're that guy who pointed out the fourth robot during presentation." Izuku remembered.

"That's me, and I came here to if you were going to bother that girl, everyone here is focus on the exam and you should too." The glasses boy lectured.

"Sheesh, no need to be so uptight, man. I was just thinking about going to wish her luck on the exam." Izuku explained.

"Oh, forgive me, I tend to jump to things without thinking first. My name is Tenya Iida of Somei Private Academy." Tenya introduced himself.

"It's fine, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduced himself back.

Then soon, the exam started as all the examines starts running around the city trying to find a villain robot to destroy in order to gain enough points to get into UA, some are doing a good job while others are struggling to find one or having a hard time fighting against the robots because of their Quirk not being suited for combat. Izuku is running as fast as he can seeing one robot and slices it easily with his claws.

"Alright, that was 2 points. Now I got 13 points, I got to keeping going or else everyone will get ahead of me." Izuku charged toward another area and destroyed two other robots that were 3 points each increasing his points to 19.

Izuku saw Ochaca taking down two other robots gaining 28 points and then spotted Teyna taking down another robot villain as he gained 32 points. Izuku admitted that these two along with the other examines are amazing as they give this exam their all to get in, which means Izuku will have to hard even harder than before as he start using 10% of One for All to increase his speed and shredded through another robot which was 2 points, making his points 21.

 **(With the Teachers)**

"Clearly, the examines have no idea of how many present or their location." Ectoplasm pointed as he and the other teachers/Pro Heroes watch the exam.

"Not to mention the time limited they have and covering the vast areas. It's certainly hard for them." Cementoss added.

"Yes, though some of them use other methods to find their targets like information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies while others relay on speed to pull ahead of their peers. Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a hug advantage as can pure and combat ability." Principal Nezu explained seeing the other examines using those things during the exam.

"Hm, I say this group is looking promising." Midnight stated as she sees Izuku doing well against the robots.

"Well, there's still plenty of time before it's over. The real test has yet to come." Snipe pointed out.

"Yes, let see how they react to this." Toshinori pushed a red button.

 **(Back with Izuku)**

"Okay, I got 33 points!" Izuku excited then he and everyone else felt the ground shaking for a second or two.

Then one or two of the examines screams as they are running away from something, everyone turn becoming shock and maybe gone pale upon seeing the giant robot being taller than most of the buildings in this center, the robot even has the number 0 on the side of its head as it looks down at the examines.

"Seriously, this is why going after a zero-point robot is not worth it?!" Izuku gasped.

"Now, things will get interesting. A person's true character is revealed when they're faced with danger. That's when that person will have to make the biggest decision of what to do upon facing reality and what they make of it." Toshinori said as they see the students running from the giant robot.

As the other examines are running for their life and hoping to find the smaller robots to fight, Izuku is glaring at the zero-point robot with his claws still out growling in rage that he wanted to fight the damn thing so bad, but he knew it would be a waste of time. The only one he notices this was Tenya running pass Izuku seeing his angry at the giant robot, he can already tell Izuku knew about fighting that robot would be pointless since it has zero points and continue with the other examines.

"Damn it, no choice but to get out of here." Izuku grunted as he's about to make a run for it.

"Ow!"

Izuku stop himself as he heard that cry out, he slowly turns around and his eyes widen upon seeing Ochaco laying on her front on the ground with one leg trap under a bunch of big debris as she struggles to get herself free while the giant robot is approaching her with its giant wheels. And what's worst is that no one is even trying to help her as they just kept running from the giant robot.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Sorry about using my Quirk without asking, I just think it would bad if you fell before the exam." Ochaco explained with her cute smile._

 **(Flashback End)**

Izuku's blood began to boil that he almost made the same stupid mistake as the others did and knew that he couldn't even look at himself in a mirror if he couldn't save anyone if he ever wants to be a hero.

He starts running toward the giant robot as it spotted Izuku coming this way and ready its big hand to squish him flat like a pancake.

"There are no combat rewarded for taking on that humongous villains, but there is… opportunity." Toshinori said to himself as the other teachers including Midnight see Izuku going toward the zero-point robot.

Once he was close enough, Izuku channeled the power of One for All into both his legs for a powerful jump all the way to the head and avoid the robot hand as well, Ochaco and the other examines saw this becoming shock of Izuku going to actually fight the giant robot thinking he's either very brave or very stupid.

Izuku clench his clawed fist channeling the full power of One for All into his arm to beat this robot in one powerful strike.

" **Slash Smash"** Izuku unleashed a powerful slash at the robot that cut the head into four sliced pieces and cause some explosion.

Everyone gasps that someone new like him just defeated a giant robot so easily with just one attack.

"YES! YES! YES! I knew my baby boy can pull it off!" Midnight cheered as the other teachers are impress with Izuku's feat.

"That's right show who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero. Nothing is more nobler… than self-sacrifice." Toshinori smirked.

"(Wow, I just took down that giant robot… Awesome!)" Izuku thought as he raised his claws in the air of triumph as his arm and legs began to heal from the intense pain of using One for All full power.

Then realization hit him on the face as he looks down seeing that he is very high in the air and he doesn't have a parachute on him, guess he should've thought this through when he wanted to go save Ochaco. As Izuku began to fall, he goes toward a nearby wall and piece his claws into the wall the help slow down his falling, but the wall cracks wide open making the boy fall again as he braces himself for the impact of the street. However, fate seem to have something else in mind as Ochaco on a floating machine part slap Izuku on the face making him float too.

" **Release"** Ochaco pressed all ten of her fingers together to undo her Quirk, then she threw up from overusing her Quirk so much.

"Phew, that was close." Izuku sighed before looking at Ochaco and going to her.

"Hey Ochaco, are you okay?" Izuku asked concern.

"Y-Yeah, just by fine. Managed to get my ankle out though it still hurts." Ochaco said.

"Ew, there's vomit here… was that you?" Izuku asked, gross out of the puke.

"Sorry, I get severe nausea if I use my Quirk too much, but at least you're not hurt." Ochaco smiled weakly which made Izuku smile back.

"Well, I think we did enough for today consider there's less than a minute left in the exam." Izuku carried Ochaco bride style which cause her to blush.

"Uh, you know you don't have to carry me like this." Ochaco pointed out.

"It's fine, I'm strong and I have a healing Quirk that can heal me from almost anything." Izuku mentioned as he carries Ochaco to find someone to get a good look at her leg.

 **(With Midnight)**

"Man, who would've thought that this year's exam would be intense, especially with Izuku taking down the zero-point robot just to save one girl. Now that's the kind of UA can always have under their wing." Midnight said as she makes her way to her car.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should do a special reward for Izuku for doing a good job? Oh, I'm sure he'll love it." Midnight giggled blushing before getting into her car and driving home.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Like that title of the chapter said, Izuku shredded through the exam and I'm sure you all know what will happen next, and it looks like Ochaco has just started to fall for him after saving her from the zero-point robot and carrying her while her body is weak. With the exam over, Izuku will have some time to relax with his sexy mom until the result letter from UA comes in.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting New Classmates and Strict Homeroom Teacher**

"Okay, Izuku, today you'll get to meet your new classmates and hopefully you won't scared them." Nemuri said in as she checks herself in the mirror.

"Relax mom, I won't do anything that'll make them shit their pants." Izuku promised as he checks his backpack with some school stuff making sure he got everything ready.

"Well, as long as you don't end up making someone a rival Katsuki as he might be in the same class as you." Nemuri worried knowing how those two butt heads to each other.

"Yeah, yeah, I just wonder what kind of training UA will give to the new students of hero training." Izuku said thinking of the many pro heroes teaching there.

"Most classes will be like the normal ones, but since you're in the Hero Course, you'll get the Hero Basic training probably in the afternoon." Nemuri informed as she finished brushing her hair and got her car keys.

"Now let's get going, orientation will begin soon." Nemuri said.

"Aw man, I can't those boring speeches and all." Izuku sighed as he walks out the house.

"Now Izuku, you should know that new students like you have to listen to some encouraging words like from Principal Nezu to help them understand the kind of school UA High is." Nemuri explained as she locks the door.

"Whatever." Izuku rolled his eyes.

 **(UA High, Hallway)**

"Okay, your classroom is 1-A, but it's too bad I'm not your homeroom teacher." Nemuri sighed as she and Izuku walk through the hallway.

"Don't worry, you're still my teacher only in history which is a bit of a surprise that you actually know something like that." Izuku teased.

"Hey! I studied on history when I was in school here!" Nemuri snapped pinching on Izuku's cheek though it doesn't hurt much as he just laughs a little.

"Oh, looks like we're here." Izuku pointed at the sign that said "1-A" meaning this is Izuku's classroom.

"Okay, I'll be off and see you after school." Nemuri said kissing Izuku on the lips for a second.

"Bye mom! Oh, do you know who my homeroom teacher is?" Izuku asked.

"Not sure, I didn't get that information yet, I'll check in the teacher's lounge." Nemuri said before walking away leaving Izuku alone in front of the classroom door.

"Well, time to meet my friends." Izuku said before sliding the door open.

"TAKE YOUR FEET OFF YOUR DESK THIS INSTANT!" A boy yelled.

"Oh boy…" Izuku sighed as he walks inside and see Tenya arguing with Katsuki and it looks like it's not going so well.

"Oh, Izuku, you're in this class too." Tenya said as he walks up to the claw boy.

"I am, guess we're officially classmates now, and I see you've already met Kacchan." Izuku nodded.

"I take it you know this rude, loud fellow student?" Tenya asked, moving his arms like he's a robot.

"Yeah, Katsuki Bakugo, we go back since childhood and can't handle that my awesomeness is better than his." Izuku smirked.

"Screw you, Deku! I'm going to be the number one shot around here and don't think you're still better than me just because your mom is a pro hero here!" Katsuki yelled which got everyone's attention.

"Go ahead and try, sparky because I'll be shredding through the ranks before you know it." Izuku yelled back as he unsheathed his metal claws.

"As if those toothpicks coming out of your knuckles will be enough to beat me!" Katsuki smirked as his hands makes little explosions.

"Both of you stop this at once! Need I remind you we're on schoolground and our first day here as well, you'll get more than detention if you fight right now!" Tenya pointed out that they'll get in big trouble if they cause a fight right now.

Izuku and Katsuki look at each other for a moment both knowing that Tenya is right and put their explosions and claws away then look away with a huff, mentally telling each other that they'll settle this next time.

"By the way, is it true what Katsuki said about your mother being a pro hero here? That would mean she's a teacher." Tenya asked curious.

"Adopted actually, but yeah, my mom teaches here and a pro hero." Izuku answered.

"Ah-Ha! I knew I recognizes you from the social website months ago!" A very short boy said jumping on a desk near Izuku.

He's a very small young man with a large, round head, and rather large cheeks. His nose is small and stubby, and it sticks slightly upwards, and he has an unusually distinguishable philtrum, oval-shaped eyes with large, black pupils, and notably thin eyebrows. He has four large purple and black balls in something resembling a mohawk where his hair should be.

"You two are the former middle school students from the slug villain incident, and Midnight was there too!" The short boy pointed out.

"Yeah, that's me, mom was very upset about that, but she was glad I was okay. I take it you're a fan hers?" Izuku asked curious though getting a weird vibe from this guy.

"The name's Minoru Mineta, and yes, I'm a HUGE fan of Midnight and all the sexist hero women out there in the world as I hope to feel this awesome bodies upon my own!" Minoru drooled.

"Hey, purple shorty, I shut up those pervert thoughts if I were you now." Katsuki warned.

Minoru was confused at first until he notices his head is between two metal claws gasping in fear and slowly turns his head to Izuku with a super scary face and his eyes glowing red with a red menacing aura.

"I would choose your next words carefully about my mom or do you want a new haircut?" Izuku threatened.

"… I… I look forward to being in UA with you…" Minoru panicked as he almost pees his pants.

"Good." Izuku pulled his claws away and Minoru went back to his desk.

"Hey Izuku, glad to see you're in this class too!" Ochaco walked right in excited.

"Hey Ochaco, feeling excited for our first day here?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, though I'm pretty nervous, but I can't get over of how you destroyed that huge robot back at the entrance exam, it was so awesome!" Ochaco bragged.

"Thanks, it helps to be prepared with metal claws." Izuku grinned.

"Anyway, I overheard that your mom is Midnight the pro hero, that's so cool!" Ochaco said leaning her face a little closer to Izuku's face.

"I guess you wanted to enter UA through the exam the hard way instead of having your mom enter you through recommendation. Rabbit." A girl said.

"Ribbit?" Izuku confused as turns to the girl who just spoke.

It turns out to be Tsuyu Asui, the same frog girl he met a couple months ago before the entrance exam.

"Tsuyu! You're in this class too!" Izuku surprised.

"Yep, it's nice to see you again, Izuku, and please call me Tsu." Tsuyu smiled a little.

"If you're here to make friends then you can pack your stuff and leave." A man said behind Ochaco shocking her and the others.

"Welcome to UA's Hero Course." The man said before pulling out a juice sucking bag.

"It took you eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious. Rational students would understand that." The man scolded as he takes off the sleeping bag.

The man is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance like he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. He wears a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and a gray scarf around his neck.

"(Who is this guy? If he's here, then he must be some kind of pro, but he looks so worn out.)" Izuku thought commented on this guy wondering what's his deal.

"(Not to mention… his smells oddly familiar too.)" Izuku thought sniffed the guy, feeling like he met him before, but can't figure out why.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." Shota introduced himself to the class shocking them.

"Right, let's get to it." Shota reached into his sleeping bag grabbing a workout kind clothing. "Put these on and head outside."

 **(Teacher's Lounge)**

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Midnight freaked out upon seeing the paper of Izuku's homeroom teacher.

"I know, I was pretty shock about it too." Toshinori sighed.

"Damn it, out of all the teachers Izuku could have gotten it has to be Aizawa…" Midnight worried, preying to the Heavens that Izuku will survive having him as his teacher.

 **(Outside of UA, Backyard)**

"What? A Quirk assessment test?" The whole class except Medaka gasped.

"But orientation! We're gonna miss it!" Ochaco pointed out.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Shota said.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your Quirks physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." Shota explained and look to Izuku.

"Midoriya, you got the highest score in the entrance exam. What was you furthest throw back in middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"About 65 meters." Izuku answered.

"Here, try throwing this ball using your Quirk." Aizawa tossed the ball to Izuku.

Izuku set into the circle and thought about using 25% of One for All but thought that Aizawa wants him to use his full power so he can get the basic idea on his strength besides his metal claws.

"(Okay, Aizawa, you want to see my full strength then here it is!)" Izuku thought determined as he channels One for All into his right arm.

Izuku reel his powered-up arm back and threw the ball with all the power causing a shockwave bursting around him and almost blowing everyone away from the strong wind, a moment later the wind stops, and the ball landed with a beeping sound after that.

"(Man, I never thought that kid I helped rescue all those years ago would become this crazy strong.)" Aizawa thought recalled meeting the Izuku as a little child in that lab.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro Hero." Aizawa showed everyone the meter scan revealing Izuku's score is 721.3 meters.

"Ribbit. I didn't know you were that strong when we met." Tsuyu surprised.

"Let just say I've been working out a lot." Izuku said as his right arm started healing for a few seconds.

"(His arm healed so quickly, could this be part of his Quirk?)" Tsuyu thought asked curious of what Izuku is really capable of.

"Whoa, that's crazy!" A blonde boy with a black lightning bolt gasped.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" The pink-skinned girl excited.

"Oh, you think this is fun?" Aizawa asked firmly scaring some of the students.

"You have three years here to become heroes, you think it's gonna be games and play time?" Aizawa asked again a little more serious.

"(I think we piss this guy off.)" Izuku thought deadpanned.

"Idiots. Today, you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last hope has none and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa explained with a sinister smile and the students gasp.

"UA and other hero schools are run by different rules than the normal schools, meaning I can run my class however I want. If that's a problem, then you can go home now." Aizawa said.

"You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't on the first day, this isn't fair!" Ochaco stated.

"Sorry kid but is always gonna be unfair. Whether it's national disasters or powered-hungry villains or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities. They're all unfair and it's up to us Heroes to combat the unfairness. If you're gonna be a pro, you have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond, Plus Ultra style." Shota encouraged the students to show him that it's no mistake they're here.

"Now, we just wasting time by talking. Let's the games begin!" Shota announced.

"(Okay, looks like this teacher is going give us a hard time here. I'm looking forward to this.)" Izuku thought smirked.

And so, everyone has gone through the eight physical tests each pushing their bodies limits and using their Quirks as well though Izuku and Katsuki would always compete each other to see who can get the longer jump or who run faster than the other which offend ends up them yelling at each other almost about fight. Luckily or unlucky for them, Aizawa steps in to stop them using his scarf wrapping around them revealed his Quirk to erase other's powers with just a stare which Izuku immediately recognizes him as the Eraser Hero: Eraserhead, Aizawa scolded them into stopping their rivalry for the day or else they would get expelled in which they did stop, but that doesn't mean they would stop competing against each other in the tests.

And soon, the eight physical tests are done.

"(About time, I wasn't sure if my eyes would survive this if those two kept fighting each other.)" Aizawa thought as he put on some eyedrops.

"All right, time to give you your results. I ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each individual's score." Aizawa said and pulling up a hologram chart.

Izuku look at the list finding his name at the fourth place while Katsuki's name is above him in the third place.

"HA! Take that Deku, I'm above you!" Katsuki laughed.

"That maybe the case, but it looks like you're not number in the class like you hoped." Izuku countered making Katsuki groans in anger.

"NO! My life is over… goodbye heroic dreams of a harem." Minoru cried as he curls into a ball.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, maybe you could be a lifeguard at a beach." The blonde boy said trying to cheer Minoru up.

"Thanks, Denki, maybe I could try that." Minoru said.

"Oh yeah, I was lying, no one's going home." Aizawa said, confusing the students.

""That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." Aizawa revealed his plan with his creepy smile.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Almost all the student of Class 1-A shouted gasping.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry, I guess I probably should have said something." The black-haired ponytail girl said.

"(Yeah, you should've.)" Three students thought the same thing.

"Man, that was pretty nerve-wracking, huh?" The black hair boy with rounded elbows said.

"Nah, I'm always down for a challenge." The red-haired boy smirked.

"That's it, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom, read it over before tomorrow morning." Aizawa said as he walks away.

As Aizawa turns to a corner, he sees All Might and Midnight with an anger look on her face.

"A rational description? Was that really your reason?" Midnight asked.

"I wonder about that too; you had no problem kicking out anyone you deemed unworthy and you expelled an entire classroom of freshmen last year." All Might said as he read about that in Aizawa's file.

"I guess none of them have no potential, but that doesn't mean I won't go easy on them because it's foolish to think dreams are something to hold on to." Aizawa stated.

"Maybe, but I believe you still felt bad for Izuku after we found him in that lab all those years ago. Perhaps you've grown a soft spot." Midnight teased.

"…Shut up." Aizawa said before walking away.

"We may not get along, Aizawa, but we know you're a kind man in your own way." All Might commented.

"Now, let see how Izuku will do tomorrow?" Midnight asked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Man, Izuku and everyone made through Aizawa's tests even Minoru as he learned the hard way to NEVER speak perverted about Midnight and perhaps his future girlfriends too as they'll need to get ready for the real hero training with All Might as their teacher.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
